Life of Hell Has Begun
by asdflksa
Summary: This is a romance fic. Oh geez, I suck at summaries. Kurama just got a new sister. Hiei starts getting weird feelings. Kuwabara is just there. Yusuke will give up his life for anyone of his friends. Uh... KeikoxYusuke, Hieixsomeone! Uh.. just read and rev


Life of Hell has Begun  
  
By: setokaibalover a.k.a. Michelle Siu  
  
This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. It's such a good anime!!!! HIEI IS THE COOLEST and cutest; Kurama (In human form a.k.a. Shuichi Minamino) is second! By the way, KURAMA AND HIEI ARE NOT YAOI, so don't listen to those rumours! This is a romance fic. I'm going to call Shuichi, Kurama in this fic. And the Youkai form of Kurama will be Youkai Kurama.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters are mine, but the other things are mine!  
  
Yusuke: Cool! A romance fic! Is it about Keiko and me again?  
  
Michelle: Partially.  
  
Hiei: I have to be in a stupid fan fiction story again!  
  
Kurama: I don't mind. ^-^  
  
Kuwabara: ARE THERE GOING TO BE GIRLS?  
  
Michelle: Don't worry; all of you will see when you get deeper into the fic. Kurama, you are the coolest; and, Hiei, lighten up will you? Let's start the fic!  
  
- There will be words inside these arrow things; they signify a person's thoughts.  
  
( ) - These parentheses represent the author's notes, thoughts, etc. In other words, they are interruptions.  
  
[ ] - These symbols represent telepathic talking between people or monsters.  
  
Chapter 1 - Lost  
  
RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG! Yusuke's telephone rang at 6:00 a.m. in the morning. RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!  
  
"OK! OK! WHO'D BE CALLING AT THIS HOUR?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
He picked up the telephone. no one on the other line. Suddenly, he heard laughing outside his window. Botan, who was the one making ringing noises, was sitting on her stick, outside Yusuke's window was laughing very hard. Yusuke got all mad and jumped out of his bed. He opened the window and shouted, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, BOTAN?"  
  
"Oops, sorry, did I disturb you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Urgh!" Yusuke shouted, "What do you want anyways?"  
  
"Koenma wants to see you," Botan told him.  
  
"Alright," Yusuke said, "But, where?"  
  
"At that warehouse place, where you first fought Hiei," Botan told him, " Don't keep Koenma waiting! Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Yusuke said.  
  
"KURAMA!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Are you gardening?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, anyways, Koenma wants to see you," Botan told him, "Can you asked Hiei to go with you? He doesn't like me."  
  
"You got that right," Hiei said as he sat on the roof.  
  
"Hiei? When did you get here?" Botan asked.  
  
"I was sitting here, watching Kurama the whole time," Hiei said, "It was YOU who didn't notice."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE--!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Calm down, you two!" Kurama told them.  
  
"Anyways, meet Koenma at the warehouse where Jaganshi first fought Yusuke. and LOST!" Botan shouted.  
  
"Humph!" Hiei commented.  
  
"Alright, we'll go now," Kurama smiled.  
  
With one last glare at Hiei, she went off the find Kuwabara.  
  
"Geez, what does Koenma want anyways?" Yusuke muttered as he made his way to the warehouse.  
  
Finally, Yusuke made it. He saw Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara waiting there.  
  
"Well, It's about time!" Kuwabara shouted, "Did you know that we were all waiting for you?"  
  
"Stop lecturing me," Yusuke said.  
  
"Should we go in now?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Yusuke hurried.  
  
Kuwabara pushed the doors open and there was Koenma, waiting for them.  
  
"You took a lllooonnnggg time! Do you know how long I've been waiting? Especially you, Yusuke, Botan went to you first! The ones that made it here first were Kurama and Hiei. You should be more hasty, Yusuke!" Koenma lectured.  
  
"I don't need this, just say what you want to say!" Yusuke growled.  
  
"I just so happens that the key to the heavens, the orb of healing, and a whole lot of others superior items have been stolen," Koenma roared, "I want you 4 to find it!"  
  
"Do you know who the person or thing is?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We just know that that thing is not human," Koenma answered.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy," Yusuke said.  
  
"However, that thing has one weakness," Koenma interrupted.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It has something to do with a human because the thief has developed respect and emotions over this human. We aren't sure who the human is," Koenma replied,  
  
"This won't be an easy job, but I'm sure Hiei and I can track down who the human is. I think Kuwabara and Yusuke should find the thief." Kurama said.  
  
"Good idea," Koenma told him, "Please find it, or my father will get mad. He told me to tell you and if you don't succeed, you will die. However, don't make haste, but be careful!"  
  
"Oh, such a harsh punishment, but don't worry! We can handle it!" Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm counting on you," Koenma said and then vanished.  
  
The four of them stood around there for a while. Then Yusuke said, "We have to start looking now!" And so they were off.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is stupid, why do I have to help?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You wouldn't want to human world to be in danger, would you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, I would!" Hiei said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from a nearby alleyway.  
  
"Sounds like a human scream," Hiei said, "Oh well!"  
  
"No, we have to help that human, come on, Hiei!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Who cares about the weak humans' petty little problems?" Hiei asked.  
  
Suddenly, they couldn't hear anything in the alley. Suddenly, 6 big, tough looking men ran out of the alley screaming about a monster.  
  
"That doesn't make sense, I'm sure it was a human girl's scream!" Kurama said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Wait a minute; this might be the girl we are looking for!" Hiei said.  
  
"We'd better go see what happened," Kurama said.  
  
When they got there, they ran behind a dumpster. They peeked and listened intently. They saw a girl that was unconscious and a man with wings. He was trying to get her away. They saw him take out the key to the heavens and using its powers to heal her. Kurama and Hiei gasped and looked on. The girl awoke; she looked around and looked up at her savour a.k.a. the thief.  
  
"So this is the villain that stole the key to the heavens," Hiei whispered.  
  
"We can't attack now, Koenma warned us to not be hasty, but careful," Kurama told him.  
  
"WE CAN TAKE HIM!" Hiei said a bit too loudly.  
  
"Who's there?!" The thief shouted.  
  
The thief yanked his hood on and made his wings disappear. He walked over to where Kurama and Hiei were hidden. They stood up.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business here?" The thief asked.  
  
"Oh, my little brother dropped his toy and I'm here looking for it with him," Kurama said beckoning to Hiei.  
  
"Wh--?!" Hiei started but Kurama said, " Oh, little brother, let's find your toy!"  
  
"LIARS! YOU WERE SENT HERE BY KOENMA TO FIND THE KEY TO THE HEAVENS! YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS, NOW YOU MUST DIE!" The thief shouted.  
  
Kurama and Hiei stared as the thief turned into his monster form.  
  
"I guess we have no choice but to fight," Hiei said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I guess so," Kurama said, " Let's turn into our Youkai form because Koenma said he was powerful!"  
  
"Ok, I'll show this weakling my true form!" Hiei said with an evil laugh.  
  
Kurama turned into Youkai Kurama with his white hair and all. Hiei turned into the green skinned, many-eyed monster. They got ready to fight. They three of them started fighting; two on one, the girl stepped out and shouted, " STOP!"  
  
The thief looked shocked and so did Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Stop fighting! Please." the girl said.  
  
"I will not stop!" The thief answered.  
  
"Nor will we!" Kurama and Hiei agreed.  
  
"I guess that leaves me no choice, but do this!" The girl lifted her arms and a huge, powerful energy wave knocked the 3 boys to the walls of the alley, "By the way, you can stop protecting me, I can take care of myself." (It was obviously directed to the thief.)  
  
The girl walked out of the alley. The thief looked at the Kurama and Hiei, then at the girl and left. Hiei got up and asked Kurama, "I saw him."  
  
"Have you gone mad? We all saw him, he wasn't invisible," Kurama replied.  
  
"No, I saw his face." Hiei said with a little smirk, "And I got it on tape."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kurama shouted.  
  
Hiei revealed a hidden camera underneath his cloak. Then he said, "Because of my shortness, I managed to get near to his face when we were fighting. That's why my moves and speed were low, I made sure I got everybody."  
  
"We should show this to Yusuke," Kurama said, "But why were you carrying a video camera in the first place?"  
  
"Someone invaded my dreams and told me," Hiei said.  
  
"Did you see who it was?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No," Hiei snapped, "Stop asking!"  
  
"Ok." Kurama said quietly.  
  
Kurama: Hiei must be very upset about his dream. I wonder what it was. I wish he would open up and tell me! I'm his friend, but.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! Did you find anything?" Yusuke shouted as he ran over to Kurama.  
  
"Where's that shrimp of a guy, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did find something out about the villain. As for Hiei. I don't know." Kurama replied.  
  
"Yo ho!" Botan said happily, "So. Did you find our thief?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said, "Hiei has the video camera, but we don't know where he is!"  
  
"Oh really? Then I better go tell Koenma the good news!" Botan said, "Bye! And don't forget to find Hiei!"  
  
"Why did Hiei just leave? He knows that we are looking for another thief, and since he has ALL the information, he knows that we can't do anything!" Yusuke said angrily.  
  
"Maybe I can try to sense his bitterness and his spiritual power nearby," Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"I'll go look for him," Kurama said.  
  
"Alright, then I will go too," Yusuke said, "Come back to my place when you've found him!"  
  
"Ok, bye," Kurama and Kuwabara both said.  
  
hieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihie ihieihieihieihiei  
  
"I can't get that dream out of my head. what was it all about?" Hiei asked himself.  
  
Hiei had gone to the hill that overlooked the sea. He was sitting on the branch of his favourite tree. He still remembered that girl and his dream. He opened his video camera and watched the scene over and over again. He finally stopped on a clear picture of that mysterious girl.  
  
I can't get her out of my mind anymore. Who is she? I have got to find out!   
  
Hiei got up and went back to the place where he had last seen her. Then he walked around the town, looking for her. He finally came to a park, in which he saw her sitting there. She got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Hiei shouted.  
  
The girl turned around, "Oh hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Um. Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Other than what happened today? I don't think so." The girl said.  
  
"Oh." Hiei said sadly.  
  
"Oops, Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Michelle, but I like being called Michiko."  
  
"I am Hiei," Hiei told her, "Um. I just thought I knew you because."  
  
"Because you saw me in your dreams," The girl finished.  
  
"How did you know?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's none of your business," Michiko said coldly.  
  
Hiei just looked at her with a penetrating stare. She made no reply and he simply flung his head to the side. In the bushes, Kurama saw everything. He though Wow, it must be a match made in heaven, they are both so stubborn. However, I cannot have Hiei talking with the enemy. I must stop this. Kurama jumped out of the bushes and shouted, "Hiei! I found you!"  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You have to come back with me," Kurama told him.  
  
"I don't want to, Kurama," Hiei said bitterly.  
  
"Your name is Kurama? Is that Yokou Kurama?" Michiko asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said.  
  
"Then I finally found you," Michiko said and paused, "Onii-chan."  
  
"Onii-chan?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Onii-chan?!" Hiei questioned.  
  
"I only have a younger brother," Kurama explained.  
  
"That is in your human form as Shuichi Minamino. You are my onii-sama as Yokou Kurama," Michiko told him.  
  
"Impossible," Hiei said.  
  
"I ventured from the spirit world to here," Michiko said, "After you left, I was so worried."  
  
"I never knew I had a younger sister," Kurama said.  
  
"I never revealed myself," Michiko said, "I was injured and could not move. I longed for the day that I would meet you."  
  
"I do not believe this, but I can confirm," Kurama said, "Come with me."  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Michiko both went to meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. Koenma was with them also.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She claims to be my younger sister," Kurama said.  
  
"So she's not a criminal," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Y-," Kurama started.  
  
"No, she's not," Hiei interrupted rapidly.  
  
"Onii-sama, who are they?" Michiko asked.  
  
"Wait. Koenma, is this really my younger sister?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes." Koenma answered.  
  
"How come you never told me? Why didn't you bring her to me? Why was this kept a secret from me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I never told you because you would go looking for her, and that would spoil my plans." Koenma answered with a bit of embarrassment.  
  
"So she is my little sister." Kurama said.  
  
"Onii-chan, do you not like me?" Michiko asked.  
  
"She's your sister? In that case." Kuwabara said getting ready to put on his "charms", "Hello, how are you?"  
  
Michiko jumped behind her brother and Kuwabara tried to follow. "Stop that, moron," Hiei scolded.  
  
"Humph, stupid shorty," Kuwabara frowned.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," Michiko said as she bowed.  
  
Hiei blushed as she did this.  
  
"Anyways, Hiei, we would like to see that video." Koenma said.  
  
"Oh, here," Hiei threw it to him.  
  
Yusuke popped it into the VCR and they watched. When they were finished, Koenma said, "Now we know the thief's face, but I still have no idea what the person's name is."  
  
"I do," Michiko said.  
  
"YOU DO? THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SPEAK UP?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I don't know, well anyways, his name is Dokuhebi. He's really nice to me, I want you to meet him, Onii-chan!" Michiko said.  
  
"Wait." Kurama said, "Sure, I'd like to meet him, Michiko."  
  
"How about you, Hiei-chan?" Michiko asked.  
  
"Wha--? Uh, ok," Hiei said.  
  
"Great, let's go," Michiko said happily.  
  
Kurama followed, but for some reason Hiei stayed behind. Michiko grabbed his arm and went off. Koenma, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara quietly and secretly followed. Michiko stopped at the edge of a cliff. Then, she jumped off the cliff.  
  
"Michiko!" Hiei shouted and jumped down after her.  
  
Then Kurama followed. They finally landed on a piece of land that was half way above the ocean surface. She walked into the cave.  
  
"Dokuhebi-sama! It's Michiko!" Michiko shouted, "I want you to meet my big brother and a good friend!"  
  
"Who are they?" A voice growled.  
  
"Come out and see!" Michiko said, "Why do you always have to stay so deep into your cave? It's not like the sun will kill you or anything."  
  
"Alright, Michiko-chan, I'm coming," The person said.  
  
When he finally arrived, he smiled at Michiko but then looked up and stared wide-eyed at the two people she was with.  
  
"Why are the people who tried to kill us here?" Dokuhebi asked.  
  
"This one is my brother," She said beckoning towards Kurama.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I guess." Dokuhebi said.  
  
"And he is Hiei," Michiko said pointing to Hiei.  
  
"Is he related to you in any way?" Dokuhebi asked.  
  
"Nope!" Michiko said.  
  
"Gr.," Dokuhebi growled.  
  
"Anyways, I think we have to go now," Michiko said, "It's getting really late. Onii-chan, where am I going to stay?"  
  
"That's a problem." Kurama said, "Do you have any ideas, Hiei?"  
  
"She can live with me," Hiei said quickly.  
  
"That would be great. I didn't think you would suggest that, Hiei," Kurama said, "Is that o.k. with you, Michiko-san?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Michiko said, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiei-sama!"  
  
"Uh. You're welcome," Hiei said as he blushed.  
  
"How are we going to get back up there?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I can bring you guys up," Botan said.  
  
"BOTAN?!" Hiei shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"We were eaves dropping," Botan replied, "Koenma, Yusuke, and I."  
  
"What about that tall, ugly, clumsy-looking guy?" Michiko asked.  
  
Yusuke sniggered at her definition of Kuwabara. He pointed up and saw Kuwabara standing there holding a rope.  
  
"I don't need a rope to get up!" Michiko said.  
  
Suddenly, she leapt onto a piece of rock at the side and jumped up from there. Then, she landed safely on the edge of the cliff. Kurama just smiled and used his Rose Whip to boost him up. Hiei just jumped from rock to rock and got up.  
  
"Why didn't you arrest him?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Why would you want to arrest Dokuhebi?" Michiko asked.  
  
"Huh? You are still here? Never mind, then." Koenma said.  
  
"I can read your mind, you know," Michiko told him, "I learned many skills while being alone in the wild without my older brother. I know a lot of techniques for fighting. I also know telekinesis."  
  
"That kid acts like the constipated shorty, Hiei," Kuwabara commented.  
  
Suddenly, Michiko was at his throat with her sword. "It's enough that you call me constipated, but when you call someone who is special to me, constipated, it goes way off the line," Michiko told him with a very serious and dangerous tone to her voice.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry," Kuwabara said, obviously very surprised.  
  
"Michiko, that was wrong and you know it," Kurama scolded.  
  
"Whatever." Michiko mumbled.  
  
Hiei: Special. I'm special to her? What is this feeling? So different. I don't know what to do. I-I don't know.  
  
[Michiko to Kuwabara: I will not tolerate your behaviour. You will not ever say anything else like that. If you do, you will have to face the consequence which is dying. I've warned you, so you better remember.]  
  
[Kuwabara to Michiko: You can't scare me; you are but a little girl. I could beat you so easily.]  
  
[Michiko to Kuwabara: Well, then it's time to play some mind tricks. Look at your arm, what do you see?]  
  
"ACK! THERE ARE POISONOUS SPIDERS CRAWLING ON MY ARM! THEY ARE ALL OVER ME!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kuwabara? There are no spiders on your arm!" Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"HELP, THERE ARE SPIDERS! POISONOUS SPIDERS THAT WILL KILL ME! HELP!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Everyone was trying to get Kuwabara calm down except for Hiei and Michiko.  
  
"I know it was your power that made Kuwabara hallucinate, Michiko," Hiei mumbled to her.  
  
"What? How could you have known it was me?" Michiko asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Hiei told her.  
  
Suddenly, Michiko let out a big yawn that caught everyone's attention.  
  
"My little sister is tired." Kurama said, "Hiei, will you take over now?"  
  
"What's this all about? I thought Michiko was YOUR little sister, Kurama; why is Hiei taking her home?"  
  
"My human parents would not understand what I would explain to them. They would not adopt an unknown girl from nowhere. I would not know how to explain her to my human parents." Kurama explained, "Hiei volunteered to keep her at his place."  
  
"Wow, that's the first time Hiei has done something like that. But Hiei's place is so dark and damp." Yusuke said.  
  
"That's true, she could get sick," Botan agreed.  
  
"I'll be fine," Michiko smiled, "It's getting late, let's go home now."  
  
"I'll take over Michiko. Don't worry, Kurama, I'll take good care of your little sister." Hiei said.  
  
"Alright, goodbye," Everyone said.  
While Kurama was walking home by himself, he heard rustling in the bushes. He stopped and listened. Suddenly, a figure jumped out and captured Kurama. Without much struggle, he knocked Kurama out and dragged him away. When Kurama woke up, his vision was blurry. He shook his head a few times and a figure started appearing. It was..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
How did you like it? It's my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. I hope you enjoyed it, anyways, please review and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
